1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device and method for wound healing, including various kinds of wounds such as infectious wounds, burn wounds, diabetic ulcers, post amputation wounds, surgical wounds, etc. The device is intended to kill or neutralize the infectious, microorganisms, germs, bacteria and any undesirable contaminants. The device is also intended, in certain embodiments, to provide a cleaner active oxygen environment to promote the healing of the wound. In certain embodiments, the device incorporates a ceramic surface corona discharge unit as well as photoactive material (reusable and/or discardable), which is associated with the wound. In yet other embodiments, the device incorporates any combination of corona generator, ultrasonic wave generator, ultraviolet light, oxygen generator, NOx generator and photocatalytic materials. This unique device can be very small and ambulatory.
2. Background Art
Various chemical and medicant methods of treating infectious wounds exist in the literature. Ozone is well known to be used as a bactericidal agent for the inhibition of wounds and for the creation of an improved environment around the wound. There are devices for wound healing, for example, SPM recovery Technologies, Ltd., an Israeli company has developed ozone equipment to treat the infectious wounds. These types of equipment devices are too bulky, non-ambulatory, power intensive and are very costly. Further, these devices would be cumbersome to use at home. They are also difficult to clean after each use.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a wound healing device which is capable of overcoming the above-described deficiencies in the prior art.
The invention discloses a wound healing device. The device comprises a housing means for generating at least one of corona, ultra-violet light, ultrasonic waves and, a photoactivatable material. The housing includes a cavity and at least one opening. The corona and/or ultra-violet light generating means may include a surface corona discharge device and a power supply associated therewith. The photoactivatable material is positioned within the cavity of the housing. Certain embodiments may omit the use of a photoactivatable material within the cavity (i.e., embodiments which do not have means for generating ultra-violet light). It is also contemplated that the corona generating means generate ions when in contact with air.
In one embodiment, the surface corona discharge device is capable of producing at least one or all of ozone, nitric oxide or ultraviolet light.
In another embodiment, the device further comprises means for circulating fluid within the cavity. In one such embodiment, the fluid circulating means comprises a fan.
In a preferred embodiment which includes a photoactivatable material, which may include a porous bag capable of encircling an area to be treated on a patient. The photoactivatable material may be selected from the group consisting of: photocatalytic materials such as TiO2 and Titanates; Fe2O3 and compounds of Fe2O3 and other oxides; Silver and Copper Oxides, halides and chalcogenides; Vanadium pentoxide and vandates; Tin oxides and stannates; NbO2 and Niobates; TiO2 and NbO2 solid solutions; Bi2O3 and bismuth chalcogenides; Silicon and Germanium doped with p-type and n-type impurities; P-N junctions of semiconductors, such as Si, ZnS, GaAs, etc.; Photovoltaic materials, such as silicon, Ge, InP, ZnP; and Zinc chalcogenides and Zn oxides and Zn phosphides.
In another preferred embodiment, the device further includes means for generating oxygen within the cavity of the housing. In one embodiment, the oxygen generating means comprises at least one of a gas generating cell and a electro-chemical generating cell. Such cells may include metal peroxides having materials containing ZnO2, CaO2, MgO2, AgO, O2, NaO2 and KO2.
In another preferred embodiment, the wound healing device further comprises means for focusing agents generated by the generating means onto a desired region of the cavity. In one embodiment, the focusing means comprises an extension tube. The extension tube includes at least one first end and at least one second end. The at least one first end is associated with the generating means and the at least one second end is positioned proximate a desired application region.
In another preferred embodiment, the wound healing device further comprises means for increasing blood flow to a desired region of the patient. In one embodiment, the blood flow increasing means comprises a NOx generator. In another embodiment, the blood flow increasing means comprises the surface corona discharge device.
In another preferred embodiment, the wound healing device further comprises means for generating ultrasonic waves within the cavity of the housing.
The invention further comprises a method for treating a wound comprising the steps of providing a housing having a cavity, positioning at least a portion of the wound within a cavity of the housing and one or both of the steps of generating ozone within the cavity of the housing and generating ozone within the cavity. In an embodiment wherein the method includes the step of generating the ultra-violet light, the method further includes the step of associating at least a portion of the wound with a photoactivatable material.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of generating oxygen within the cavity.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of circulating the fluid within the cavity.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of increasing the flow of blood to a desired region.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of focusing the generated constituents onto a desired region.
In still another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises the step of generating ultrasonic waves in the cavity.